


【朱白108】《一•公交》

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【朱白108】《一•公交》

正是人流高峰期，公交车上满是放学下班的学生和白领，一站比一站上车的人多，却不见有几个下车的。  
朱一龙已经被人潮挤到了车尾的角落里，没有可扶的地方，他只能将拎着公文包的那只手举起来撑在车顶。  
眼看着又是一站，前面又挤上来四五个学生，车厢里的人有的面露不耐有的满脸习以为常，但都或自愿或不自愿的向后退了退。  
大家一个挤一个，朱一龙身前那个纤瘦的年轻男人被迫后退了一步，因为没握住上方的扶手而趔趄了一下。  
前面的人又向后挤了挤，年轻男人脚下不稳，整个人直接撞进了朱一龙怀里，脚更是不小心踩在了他的皮鞋上。  
年轻男人急忙站直身子扭头看过来，也不知道是因为尴尬还是紧张，白净清秀的脸上带着一抹红，就连眼角都是湿漉漉的。  
“对…对不起…踩疼你了吧…”  
“没事，你要是站不住的话，我可以帮你。”  
朱一龙嘴角轻勾了一下，用闲着的那只手搂上了男人细得过份的腰，再将他往自己这边一拽，彻底将他禁锢在了怀里。  
“诶？你…”男人震惊的瞪大了眸子。  
其实朱一龙已经注意这个好看的家伙很久了。  
他们是在同一站上的车。  
而早在等车的时候他就觉得这人不对劲了。  
呼吸杂乱粗重不说，那小脸儿红的仿佛刚刚被谁调戏过，眼角湿乎乎的像是哭了，但是细看又隐隐带着说不清的风情和春意。  
更主要的是，这人一直用公文包挡在身前，还自以为没人注意的总是轻轻拧动屁股，仿佛有什么东西让他的屁股痒痒似的。  
作为一个阅片无数但是始终没实战过的gay，朱一龙隐隐猜到了什么，却又不能确定，因为他实在不敢相信现实里也会有人做出这种事来。  
上车后，朱一龙特意不着痕迹的挤在了这个人身边，果然发现了问题。  
他听见了特别细微的嗡嗡声。  
刚才这人撞进他怀里，紧翘的小屁股直接贴上了他的胯间，他甚至感觉到了那因为欲求不满而微微颤动着的臀肉。  
“嘘…小家伙儿…别乱动…”  
朱一龙用紧贴着男人小腹的手掌在上面揉了揉，凑过去在男人耳边低声说道。  
“告诉我，你在裤子里藏了什么好东西，怎么让你的小屁股一直在偷偷的颤呢，和我听见的嗡嗡声有关吗？嗯？”  
男人的脸色唰的一下白了个透，整个人仿佛被点了穴似的僵直着，红艳的唇瓣颤了又颤，却愣是没说出一个字来。  
朱一龙抽走了男人一直用来挡着裤裆的公文包，而后动了动身子，让男人整个人面对着他靠在了他怀里。  
男人不敢大声说话，却是下意识的往一边蹭了蹭，想要离朱一龙远一些，奈何身边人挤人的，让他根本没有挪动分毫。  
他满脸恐惧的瞧着朱一龙近在咫尺的好看脸颊，声音颤颤巍巍的，仿佛被人捏住了颈子的脆弱小动物，“你…你要做什么…”  
这人明明长得这么好看，浓眉桃花眼的，但是通过这人看着他的眼神就知道，这人接下来要对他做的事情可是一点儿也不好看。  
朱一龙把男人的公文包交到了自己用来支撑着车厢的手上，而后用另一只手探到了两个人紧贴着的身体中间，摸上了男人鼓起的胯间。  
“唔…不要…”男人猛地颤了一下，整个人都瘫在了朱一龙怀里，硬挺的性器被对方隔着西装裤狠狠的揉弄把玩，把他的腰都给揉软了。  
朱一龙低笑了一声，手指勾开男人西裤的拉链，隔着棉质内裤握着他的性器揉弄，还极尽暧昧的在他耳边吹了口气。  
“嘘…你想让所有人都听见你的声音吗？”  
两个人身高相仿，这一下子正好将气息吹进了男人的耳朵里，炙热的气息将他撩拨得面红耳赤，就连身子都在微微颤粟着。  
也不知道这个小家伙儿在后穴里塞了什么，震的还挺厉害的，朱一龙在握着他性器的时候，都能感觉到那阵震动。  
他凭着自己看片儿撸管的经验，有技巧的撸动男人的性器，时不时还用拇指在那已经湿润的濡湿了内裤的顶端按一按。  
好舒服…比自己弄舒服太多了…  
男人已经被体内的东西折腾了许久，身子本就敏感非常，此刻性器又被这样玩弄，舒爽的他头皮直发麻，呻吟几乎就要脱口而出。  
朱一龙光是给他撸动性器还不够，居然还用手指往下伸，隔着内裤揉按他已经被淫水浸的湿漉漉的会阴和囊袋。  
他用力咬着下唇，却还是泄露出来几声闷哼。  
为了避免出洋相，男人赶紧将脸埋进了朱一龙的颈窝里，无处安放的双手慌乱的揪着朱一龙的西装袖子，甚至不小心掐到了他的皮肉。  
“嘶…怎么还是个带刺儿的小玫瑰…嗯？”  
朱一龙疼得轻吸了口气，报复似的在男人性器上用力握了一把，没想到对方已经临近高潮，根本受不得刺激，竟然低喊一声射了出来。  
男人这一声动静不小，半个车厢的人都朝他们看了过来，他身子酸软的伏趴在朱一龙身上，如同脱了水的鱼一般张着嘴粗喘。  
朱一龙淡定的看了看别人，在他的西裤上蹭了蹭手，还替他拉好了拉链，这才轻笑着开口。  
“你看你这人，这么一会儿都踩了我几脚了？我就是不小心踩了你一下，至于这么大惊小怪的叫唤吗？”  
男人的身子颤了一下，摇着头又把脑袋往他的颈窝里钻了钻，仿佛彻底自暴自弃了一般。  
看热闹的人都扭回了头，玩手机的玩手机，聊天的聊天，仿佛刚才什么都没曾发生过。   
朱一龙捻了捻拇指和食指的手指肚，上面还带着这人精液的那股粘腻劲儿。  
想到此时这人正兜着一裤裆的精液，腿间满是淫水，小穴里还有个小玩具在没完没了的震动，他就忍不住呼吸急促。  
早在男人撞进他怀里时就挺起来的性器此时已经肿胀的发疼，朱一龙有些急切的拉开拉链，扒着内裤将被困已久的性器掏了出来。  
他也不客气，直接拽着男人纤细修长的手就覆上了自己胯间火热硬挺的性器，湿濡的前端抵在男人白嫩的手心上，蹭了男人一手心的前列腺液。  
男人惊了一下，连忙绷直了手指头，不肯碰朱一龙的性器，还努力挣动想要把手往回缩。  
奈何他刚刚释放的身子还有些发软，力气又实在比不上朱一龙，只能任那人挺着胯用火热硬挺的性器隔着裤子蹭他的手心。  
手心里火烧火燎的麻痒，还被弄的满是粘腻湿滑的体液，真是色情透了，男人又是慌乱又是羞怯，鼻尖儿都已经急红了。  
他扭着头用湿红的眸子怯生生的瞧着他，说话间带着类似于抽泣似的鼻音。  
“你…不要…会被发现的…求你了…”  
朱一龙轻嗤了一声，眼尾低垂，看着莫名有些委屈，他压低了嗓子说道，“我都帮了你了，怎么也要礼尚往来一下吧？”  
手心都快被蹭出火来了，裤裆里又是黏湿的一大片，男人不安的紧夹着双腿，伏趴在朱一龙怀里小声的呜咽着。  
“我…是你…我没有…别…别蹭了…好硬…太热了…你…别顶了…”  
这一连串带着夸赞的无意识呻吟，配上男人羞怯的小模样，简直就是世界上最好的春药。  
朱一龙微微倾着身子，不着痕迹的在男人耳边轻吻了吻，“告诉我你的名字，好吗？嗯？”   
男人呼吸一窒，这人明明身下正在做着这么色情下流的事情，怎么面上还可以这么温柔这么绅士，他难道是恶魔吗？  
被人在公车上猥亵已经够荒唐的了，虽然他自己也是半推半就的，但是让他说出名字来那是绝对不可能的事情。  
见他不肯说，朱一龙便带着他的手指，一根一根的按着让他握住自己的性器，而后小幅度的挺腰，在他手指的握力下自给自足。   
“你…”男人没想到他能孟浪成这样，不搭理他他也能自己玩儿，他偷偷的向下瞄了一眼，这一看不要紧，差点儿惊掉了他的下巴。  
没看到的时候，只是觉得这人的性器好硬好热，而且挺长挺粗的，可是看上一眼才知道远不止那么简单。  
被他握在手里的粗壮家伙是深粉色的，看着应该是没怎么被使用过的样子，但是这家伙的尺寸也太恐怖了吧。  
就这么目测，朱一龙的性器勃起之后都快有20厘米长了，直径恐怕要4到5厘米，这还是人的性器吗？  
朱一龙将他被吓到似的小模样尽收眼底。  
虽然他还是处男，但是他对自己的尺寸还是很有自信的，长这么大跟哥们儿比大小，他可从来没输过。  
朱一龙用力紧了紧握着男人手指的手，被箍紧的性器难耐的在男人手心里跳了跳。  
“怎么样？这大小够不够满足你的？嗯？”  
男人不自觉的咽了口口水，手指下意识的紧握着朱一龙的性器，就连那人已经悄然松开了压制着他的手也没有发觉，而是自发的缓缓撸动套弄起手里的粗大家伙。  
朱一龙眯了眯桃花眼，眼底是浓到化不开的情欲，这个口是心非的小东西，嘴上“不要”“不行”叫的那么欢，结果一见了大家伙就爱不释手了。  
他伸手挑开男人的西装扣子，隔着衬衫摸上了他的胸口，这一摸才发现这人的乳头居然是硬邦邦挺立着的，就连周围的乳晕都有了反应，隔着衬衫都能摸到那一小圈凸起。  
妈的，居然这么骚，简直骚透了！  
要是早知道有的男人可以骚成这样，他这么多年来又何必只知道看片儿撸管，他找个男的玩儿实战好不好？  
朱一龙磨了磨后槽牙，用两指捏着他的乳头又是扯又是揉，男人却没推拒，只是微张着唇低喘，红着眼睛风情勾人的瞪了他一眼。  
不止如此，男人还伸出粉嫩嫩的舌尖舔了舔艳红的唇瓣，把嘴角上的那颗痣都给舔的湿乎乎的，一副饥渴难耐的模样。  
看着这人艳红的唇和粉嫩勾人的舌头，朱一龙鬼使神差的凑过去说了一句，“宝贝儿，我想操你的嘴！”  
男人整个人一震，已经满是绯红的脸又更红了两分，他滚了滚喉结，低头看看朱一龙的性器，又迅速扭过头看着车窗外，眨巴着水润润的眸子，不说行也不说不行。   
不拒绝就是默认了？  
朱一龙暗骂了一句，有些粗暴的搂着男人的腰将他按在了车厢上，男人的腰撞在车窗边，疼得他哼哼了一声，引得离得近的几个人又朝着他们看了过来。  
男人瞄了朱一龙一眼，小声的说道，“我…我有点儿不舒服…你动一动…让我蹲一会儿缓缓…好不好…”  
他眼角湿红，表情痛苦，说话的声音也跟蚊子叫唤似的，看着倒真的像是极其难受的样子。  
有两个人朝后挪了挪，腾出了一小块儿地方来，朱一龙也不客气，半搂着男人的腰，两个人紧贴着挪了挪身子，他还装模作样一脸关切的笑。  
“可别再磕着了，我扶着你点儿吧。”  
朱一龙的假模假式惹得男人又用湿红的眼角瞥他，但却小声的说了句谢谢，就像真有那么回事儿似的。  
等到没人注意他们了，男人便紧贴着车厢缓缓蹲了下来，体内的小东西还在不停的震动，随着他不断下蹲的动作进入的更深了些。  
他咬着唇喘了喘，没想到才刚刚蹲下，朱一龙就迫不及待的挺着胯将性器伸到了他面前。  
因为怕被别人看见，朱一龙站得离他极近，那带着男性特有麝香气息的性器直戳在了男人嘴角，更有顶端的黏液蹭在了他的唇上。  
他不是没有给东西口过，可是那些东西都是死物，不是跳蛋就是按摩棒，哪有眼前这根东西这样的尺寸和热度？  
生平第一次被真的性器抵住了嘴，男人羞臊的连耳朵尖儿都是红的。  
他先是小心的看了看四周，除了前面的蓝色椅背和车厢里大家的双腿，根本什么都瞧不见，这才稍稍放松了些。  
眼前的红色龟头圆润硬挺，顶端的马眼处冒着淡白色的前列腺液，可见性器的主人此时有多亢奋。  
他努着鼻子在上面嗅了嗅，发现除了淡淡的精液腥气没有什么其他的味道，想来这人应该是个爱干净的，忍不住松了口气。  
回想着自己舔弄塑胶按摩棒时的样子，他小心的伸出舌尖舔上了龟头，又绕着旁边的小沟轻刮了一圈，马眼处湿滑粘腻的液体被他嫩红的舌尖沾了下去，紧跟着又溢出来几滴。  
原来真人肉棒舔起来是这样的…  
觉得味道不坏，他也就放开了不少，把眼前这根当成家里的那个仿真阳具，先是用双唇含住龟头裹了一口，而后才一边含弄着一边用舌尖画着圈儿的舔弄。  
朱一龙的性器很粗，他已经尽量将嘴张大了，可还是觉得只这一个头就将他的嘴撑满了，怕弄伤嘴角，他始终只敢含着龟头舔弄吸吮，不敢多进一步。  
上方的朱一龙清喘了几口气，显得有些不耐烦，倒不是对男人小猫儿似的舔弄和吸吮不满意，而是觉得这样小打小闹的不能让他满足。  
他直接摸上男人的后脑勺，圆润的指头穿插进了男人蓬松柔软的发间，一边将他的头眼前按，一边略一挺腰，便将小半的性器都塞进了他嘴里。  
“唔！”男人被他突然的动作吓了一跳，连忙伸手抵住朱一龙的小腹，就怕这人再往更深处顶弄。  
嘴角被粗壮火热的性器撑得发疼，上颚也被撞的不轻，突然的侵入让他几乎忘了可以用鼻子去呼吸，只知道难受的鼓动着腮帮子低喘，双颊酸涩的发疼，让他不自觉的就落了泪，  
朱一龙听到了他因为不适而发出的轻哼，知道是自己过份了，连忙安抚似的在男人的后脑上轻揉，还在男人热得发烫的耳垂上捏了捏。  
男人被他揉弄的脸颊发热，他往后将朱一龙的性器吐出来一些，又小心的往里吞进。  
不过几个来回，朱一龙粗壮的性器上便占满了他的津液，让他吞吐的动作变得顺利了不少。  
朱一龙到底是在人堆里站着的，指望着朱一龙挺腰抽送根本就不现实，再说了，他也不放心让朱一龙这个没轻没重的往里顶，只能由他自己来。  
就算他再熟练，被这么个大家伙在嘴里进进出出也是个难事儿，几分钟下来，朱一龙不但一点儿射出来的意思都没有，那性器反而还又粗了两分。  
占满了津液和前列腺液的柱身泛着淫靡的水光，盘根着的筋络来回刮弄着他的唇，他竟然舔着别人的肉棍子把自己也给舔硬了。  
已经湿透了的裤裆里，再次勃起的性器直挺挺的抵着西裤拉链，叫嚣着想要冲出来。  
他轻声呜咽了一声，吐出朱一龙的性器。  
一手握着根部用唇舌在柱身上舔吻，一边舔还一边套弄撸动，一手却伸到了自己胯间，按着湿漉漉的裤裆用力的揉了揉。  
朱一龙被他伺候的十分满意，快感从身下直往上涌，这人湿热软乎的小嘴几乎要把他的魂儿吸过去了，还知道变着花样儿的舔弄他，让他恨不得把这人拽起来扒下裤子就这么操了他。  
不行，这人屁股里还含着东西呢。  
真骚…朱一龙眯了眯桃花眼，搭在男人头顶的大手重重的揉了揉。  
难得他们两个这么对路子，还这么有缘分，不行，今儿非得操到这个小骚货不可。  
朱一龙瞄了一眼车外的景致，估摸着再有五六分钟他就到站了，虽然时间短了点儿，但是如果他不刻意忍着的话应该也足够了。  
这么想着，朱一龙伸手摸上男人湿乎乎满是津液和眼泪的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，却瞄见这人正偷偷在下头用手揉弄胯间。  
舔别人的性器居然把自己给舔硬了？  
心里想要操他的念头愈加强烈，朱一龙磨了磨牙，捏着他的下巴音量不轻不重的说道。  
“我还有五六分钟就到站了，你休息好了吗？等我下了车，可就没人让你靠着了。”   
说话间，朱一龙的嘴角一直挂着暧昧十足的笑意，显示着他这话并没有表面听着那么简单。  
男人眨巴眨巴湿漉漉的眸子，隐隐明白了他的意思，是让他在几分钟内给他口出来吧。  
他轻微的点了点头，用双手交握住朱一龙的性器，一边有规律的撸动根部一边含住前半部分来回吞吐舔弄。   
这次朱一龙一直沉着头看着他，看他用艳红的小嘴儿将他的性器吃进吐出，偶尔还能看见那条灵活的小粉舌探出来轻轻戳刺他的马眼儿。  
这人的眼角湿乎乎红通通的，唇上那颗痣因为嘴巴吞吐的动作而时隐时现，还时不时的就用那双眸子往上瞄他，看着又是可怜又让人想狠狠的欺负他。  
想要射精的感觉越来越强烈，朱一龙忍不住伸手抓紧了男人的肩，手指随着胯间的快感而不断用力，捏的男人的骨头直发疼。  
男人疼得眼角又溢出了泪，可却不敢停下来，只能更加卖力的吞吐伺候着他，每次往后退的时候都尽力收缩双颊去裹弄他，只盼着他能赶快射出来。  
刚才朱一龙那话说的，周围的人都听到了他下一站就要下车的事儿，要是车到了站这人还没射出来，那他们可怎么办？  
这么想着，男人吞吐的更是卖力气，看得出来朱一龙的耐力好得很，没那么轻易射，他总担心会真的出什么乱子。  
最后心一横，男人索性一边给他口一边用手去揉弄他鼓胀的囊袋，果然几下弄下来就见朱一龙绷紧了身子。  
临近射精的时候，朱一龙用力按着男人的后脑，忍不住重重的朝着他挺了两下腰。  
虽然有男人的手挡着，但性器还是挺进了前所未有的深度，不待他反抗，朱一龙已经按着他的脑袋直接射进了他的喉咙里，直到全部射出来才放开了他。  
毫无准备的射精直接呛了嗓子，大部分精液直接被他咽了进去，还有一小部分呛进了气管里，男人捂着嘴剧烈的咳嗽，眼角都是生理性的泪。  
正好这时候车站到了，公车缓缓停了下来。  
朱一龙手忙脚乱的拉上裤子拉链，俯下身半搂半抱的搀扶起已经咳的手脚发软的人，带着他往下车门走。  
下了车，他连忙给人家拍背顺胸口，一口一个对不起说的那叫一个勤快。  
等到公车驶离，男人才堪堪稳住了呼吸。  
天色已经擦黑，他半倚着朱一龙的胸膛，用发红的眼角瞥了他一眼，哑着嗓子开口，“你…你这是把我带哪儿来了…”  
朱一龙嘿嘿笑了两声，搂紧了他在他的细腰上捏了捏，“宝贝儿，我带你回家。”  
男人轻哼了一声，身子仍旧靠着他没动，嘴上却说道，“不要脸…谁是你宝贝儿…谁要跟你回家…”  
“你啊，你就是我的大宝贝儿！”  
朱一龙的手不老实的摸到了男人的臀间，隐隐能感觉到他的屁股里有什么在来回震动。  
这什么玩具？怎么这么有劲儿？  
朱一龙琢磨着一会儿一定要好好瞧瞧。  
他握住男人紧实挺翘的臀肉，手指收紧，用力的在上头捏了捏，“跟我回去吧，嗯？你这里头还没满足呢！”  
男人被他捏的身子一颤，眼底瞬间就起了湿意，他软乎乎的哼哼了一声，随即轻轻别过脸，露出红通通的耳朵根儿来。  
“反正我腿软走不动了！”  
“我抱你！我跟你说我可有劲儿了！”  
朱一龙连忙狗腿子似的将人打横抱起来，向上掂了掂后迈开步子往家的方向走。  
男人趴在他的肩头，瞧着他好看的侧脸瘪了瘪嘴，“有没有劲儿的…我自己会琢磨…用不着你搁嘴说…”  
这个妖精！  
朱一龙被他撩拨的心口痒痒，忍不住偏头在男人艳红的唇上亲了一口。  
“你有的是时间好好儿琢磨！”

——end


End file.
